L'homme qui perd espoir
by SkyAngel1997
Summary: Parce que le héros de Steve Rogers, c'était son père... OS


**Je devais travailler sur le prochain chapitre de _"l'Archère Vengeresse"_, mais mon inspiration est une force incontrôlable.**

**Rien dans cet OS ne m'appartient - ni les personnages, ni les dialogues, ni le scénario.  
Je ne fais que retranscrire un flash-back lu dans le comics _"Castaway in Dimension Z, part 2" Captain America (vol. 7)_, tout en ajoutant quelques modifications.**

* * *

**Je vous conseille _"We Move Lightly"_ de Dustin O'Halloran pour cet OS.**

**Bonne lecture,**

**SkyA.**

* * *

**One-Shot**

_L'homme qui perd espoir..._

* * *

_Lower East Side, New York, 1926_

**Á** l'époque, j'avais 6 ans.

C'était suffisamment jeune pour ne pas avoir _- encore - _connu la guerre ou le crack de Wall Street. Pourtant, même si la crise économique ne devait subvenir que trois ans plus tard, la vie n'était déjà pas facile, pour moi du moins.

Aujourd'hui, pour certains, l'entre-deux-guerres c'est les années folles, le jazz, les fêtes, le charleston. Pour moi, qui avais 6 ans, c'était vendre le journal à deux misérables cents en criant à m'en rompre les cordes vocales dans la rue.

- Demandez le journal ! m'égosillais-je pour me faire entendre des grandes personnes. Deux cents !

Ah ! elle était belle "la Légende Vivante".

J'ignore si mes acheteurs étaient vraiment intéressés par mes titres ou simplement attendries par ma petite bouille toute poussiéreuse d'enfant. Ma mère me répétait souvent que j'étais un beau garçon, gentil et serviable - elle caressait alors mes cheveux avec cette douceur maternelle dont les femmes ont le secret. Alors deux cents, c'était généreux…

Om me les tendait avec un sourire aimable - le genre de sourire qu'ont ce qui sont suffisamment riches pour s'offrir une simple quotidienne. Je leur donnais d'abord leur journal, puis je tendais ma main pour recevoir les pièces.

- Merci, disais-je alors qu'elles tombaient, froides, dans ma paume.

Je les rangeais alors précieusement dans ma poche, puis je me remettais à crier jusqu'aux prochaines.

- Ça vient de sortir ! Demandez le jour… Ouch !

La pierre heurta violemment le bas de ma tête, à l'endroit où le cou disparaît sous les cheveux, me clouant à terre. J'entendis vaguement les rires méchants et sarcastiques dans mon dos, alors que le sang poissait mes mèches blondes.

- Eh, Rogers ! ricana celui qui avait lancé la pierre. Il parait qu'ton paternel a fini par boire à en crever.

- Il t'entend pas Duvid, dit un autre - je devinai qu'ils étaient trois. T'as visé trop bas.

- Ah ouais ?

Le sang de ma blessure avait à peine eut le temps de couler sur mon visage que Duvid Fortunov, une petite frappe au double de mon âge et de ma taille, me donna un coup de pied dans le ventre. Le coup fut si fort qu'il me fit saigner du nez. J'eus la mauvaise idée de renifler à ce moment-là, ce qui étouffa mon gémissement.

- C'est mieux là, Rogers ! cracha Duvid.

Il s'agenouilla à côté de moi, attrapa le col de ma chemise et me redressa légèrement, mais ans aucune délicatesse.

- Ici, on n'aime pas les bons à rien, Rogers. Et ton père, c'était un bon à rien, un minable, un ivrogne. C'est pour ça qu'il s'est barré ! Moi j'te dis, il s'est tellement saoulé qu'il est tombé dans l'caniveau et s'est noyé dans son propre vomi comme un petit merdeux. Quand il s'est réveillé et qu'il a vu l'état dans lequel il était, il a pas eu l'courage de rentrer chez ta mère, parce qu'il en avait marre de subir ses cris d'harpies hystériques et les réprimandes d'son vieux. Alors il s'est tiré et il t'a abandonné comme on abandonne un chien. Parce que c'était un trouillard et une mauviette.

Ses postillons sentaient le chou et venaient s'écraser sur mon menton alors que mon nez continuait de saigner. Je gardais la tête obstinément baissée pour ne pas lui montrer que j'allais pleurer.

- Moi j'te préviens, Rogers. C'est comme ça que tu vas finir. En une pauvre petite mauviette comme ton père.

Là, je me mis à pleurer. Duvid se tut alors et je sentis son regard sur moi. Comment il se sentait à ce moment là ? Supérieur, fort ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Je n'étais qu'un gentil garçon, un gringalet juste bon à vendre le journal.

- Il pleure de joie à cette idée, lança le deuxième copain de Duvid.

Ce dernier me lâcha dans un ricanement victorieux. Je tombai dans une flaque boueuse qui finit de me salir, alors qu'il s'éloignait, ma pile de journaux dans les mains.

- T'inquiètes pas, Rogers ! On vendra tes journaux pour toi. Bon à rien !

Et ils partirent. Un rire cruel les suivit.

Je me relevai en me tenant la tête là où la pierre m'avait touché. Je remarquai que mes deux cents n'étaient plus dans ma poche. Je les cherchai, mais ne les retrouvai pas. Ils avaient dû rouler dans le caniveau.

•••

Je rentrai donc à la maison tout crasseux, le visage couvert de sang et en pleurs. Lorsque je poussai la porte, ma mère mettait son chapeau, prête à partir faire son service à la manufacture pour nous faire vivre, moi et grand-père. Lui nettoyait la table. Ils ne me remarquèrent pas tout de suite.

- Tu liras à Steve avant qu'il aille dormir ? dit ma mère.

C'était une belle femme. Je tenais mes cheveux blonds et mes yeux bleus d'elle. Elle était condamnée à mourir dix ans plus tard de pneumonie, après m'avoir tout donné.

- Bien sûr Sarah, répondit grand-père.

C'était un vieil homme volontaire, toujours prêt à se rendre utile pour nous, malgré son grand âge. Le soir, il venait s'asseoir aux bords de mon lit et me racontait des histoire du chemin de fer clandestin.

- Steven ?

En tournant la tête, ma mère m'avait aperçut sur le pas de la porte. Je relevai la tête pour lui montrer que je pleurais.

- Mon dieu ! s'exclama-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

Le sang de ma blessure tâcha ses gants. Grand-père alla mouiller son torchon alors qu'elle me demandait :

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

Pendant un temps, mes hoquets sanglotants m'empêchèrent de parler. Je reniflai pour tenter de les contrôler.

- I-Ils ont dit de méchantes choses sur papa. I-Ils ont dit q-que c'était u-un bon à rien et un i-ivrogne...

Je n'arrivai plus à parler, mes larmes ravageant mes joues.

Je ne pleurais pas parce que Duvid Fortunov m'avait fait mal ou parce qu'il avait pris mes journaux - je m'en moquais. Je pleurais à cause de ce qu'il avait dit sur mon père.

C'était un homme bien, mon père. Il était aussi gentil que ma mère ou grand-père. C'est vrai que ça lui arrivait de rentrer tard certains soirs. Mais le matin, il venait toujours me faire un bisou alors que je dormais encore. Et dés qu'il le pouvait, il m'emmenait faire un tour sur sa moto. Je m'asseyais devant lui et posais mes mains sur le guidon. Il me faisait alors croire que c'était moi qui conduisait et il disait que je me débrouillais tellement bien que, quand je serai grand, il m'achèterait ma propre moto.

Mon père, il avait fait la guerre. C'était à la guerre qu'il avait sauvé la vie du père de Bucky Barnes, mon voisin d'en face.

Mon père, c'était un héros et quand je serai grand, je serai comme lui.

Alors Duvid Fortunov, il n'avait pas le droit de dire des choses comme ça. C'était pas vrai !

Ma mère me regarda, puis se mit aussi à pleurer. Á l'époque, elle m'avait racontait que mon père était mort, pour me protéger, et ce ne fut que bien plus tard que j'appris que c'était Duvid qui avait raison.

- N'écoute pas ses garçons, Steve.

Je levais mes petits yeux mouillés vers grand-père qui s'était agenouillé à côté de moi et tamponnait délicatement ma blessure et essuyait mon nez avec son torchon froid.

- Il ne connaissent pas ton père.

Il écrasa une de mes larmes du bout d'un de son gros pouce usé et me regarda avec ce genre de regard sage qu'ont les personnes âgées.

- C'était un brave homme, dit-il. Mais il a perdu espoir. Et l'homme qui perd ça, il ne lui reste plus rien.

* * *

******Si vous avez détecté la présence de faute de grammaire, d'orthographe ou de vocabulaire, je vous prie de bien vouloir m'en excuser.**

******Je rappelle que je ne touche rien pour tous ses pixels utilisés et que vos reviews - bonnes ou mauvaises - sont toute ma fortune.**

**Lisez bien !**

**SkyA.**


End file.
